gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tony 1998/Archive 2
Invite Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki Nemesis section on userpage I have removed the Nemesis section on your userpage. We do not list our enemies or name or shame blocked users on our userpages. Messi1983 (talk) 09:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hey T! How's it going? Has your mother bought you the new PC? Great message regarding me on your friends section, by the way! Thanks. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Spring Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:14, March 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: A Windows 8! Great! I applied for admin, T, and would have liked your vote, but I saw the note about you being absent till the 13th of March, that's why I didn't ask you to vote. Seeing as the wiki needs some more admins, I think you could apply for admin too. Later on, T! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) You nailed it! 456 edits. Nice! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) When to Apply Hey Tony, Moe here, Ilan said I had to wait a while so I can apply again, so would be like three months after he left me the message or the same day that I joined here last year (which is today). And I been told that my grammer is horrible or bad, but I'm still working on my grammer skills on Microsoft Word or Notepad and I also helped here by banned this guy by reporting to Tom about him. If you don't think I'm ready to become a patroller, I'll understand about that and thanks. Talk to me later! Cloudkit01 (talk) 02:56, March 13, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Thanks Thanks alot Tony for voting yes on my patrollership request. I appreciate it man. Boomer8 (talk) 04:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Check his edits, not just how many he has. And don't say I'm incivil by saying No, all other staff who voted considered the same. Of course, you and him are friends and I don't know why, you always blame me. I am civil now. I helped Thomas0802 with his articles and encouraged him in becoming a patroller. He's the most active patroller by now, and he deserves it. Unlike Sesquatch who never had a big contribution to the wiki. So leave me alone now, right. It's obvious that is not me who is the tyrant, but you two. I don't want problems no more. You're going to report me for every word I say.Talk'']] Argument Ok dude, this situation is getting out of control. You can't just keep telling people whenever Dodo sounds like he's getting uncivil. Sure, sometimes he may sound a bit uncivil but then again, he is just giving his opinion. You also have to admit, Sasquatch doesn't have a lot of edits per day but thats where I agree with you because then again he sort of does. I think, as you can tell by my wording, this situation is getting confusing, so, lets just leave it at that and forget about it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 09:43, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: If you and the other staff would have voted yes, you could say that I took my revenge. But due to the fact that everyone considered that he is not up for those rights, I don't know why you're blaming me. Can you just stop, please? Talk'']] I just think this is all stupid now. I think they should just apologize and forget about it. Sure, Dodo did sound all horrible when he commented but he was just giving his opinion. Lets just leave it and move on. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 10:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: I think Ilan said I could not apply for patroller any time soon Mr. T, I think. Ask him! Cloudkit01 (talk) 14:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Moe Watterson RE: Hey, T. First of all, I replied on that stuff about the name spelling on my talk page, in case you haven't seen it yet. It's just that "Klebitz" is spelled with one "b", not two like my username. But it was just because of a user who asked my help. About Sasquatch and Dodo...I have talked to Jeff, I'm waiting for his reply. It is absurd to see two patrollers, two "special users", with responsabilities on the wiki arguing. Also, I've already voted on your request. Later, Tone. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Tony. Just so you know, I handed out an interaction ban to Dodo8 and Sasquatch101. You can discuss it on my talk page if you want to. Jeff (talk| ) 17:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tony Thanks for sticking up for me in the dodo situation. Your non-biased opinion of his attacking comments just proved to me and everyone that you are not affraid of calling BS. The way you mediated the situation which lead to an interaction ban was the best thing possible and showed admin qualitys. So I voted "yes" on your admin request. You have my respect. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:35, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE RE Dodo has really caused a lot of shit around here. I got blocked for responding to his dis on your admin request which shows how calculating he is. At this point I don't know what to do. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:27, March 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: No problem Tony. I started the fight, altough I didn't continued it as Sasquatch did. I'm sorry for him, if he would just say "sorry" or ignore me forever, he wouldn't have been blocked. And about your incivility, the admins will probably forget about it. You already had an unsuccesfull request. About me, I think I won't be promoted too soon. Actually it passed a month since the last request, but I'll wait a few more weeks until everyone calms down. I'll vote Yes for your next request, just to let you know. You're a good user. Talk'']] RE: GTA V Crew Yeah, sure; that would be awesome. Go for it! :D VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 21:51, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok, just send me a link to it when you're finished. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 21:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) There; I've requested to join so you'll have to accept the invite. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 08:11, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Vandal When you see him edit, report him to all the administrators and bureaucrats (the sooner someone who can block sees him, the sooner he gets blocked and his mess cleaned up). Other than that, don't talk about him, don't argue with him, don't try to clean up if you can't block him, and especially don't ever complain about him or speak directly to him. Messi1983 hates when I link to Wikipedia, but they have a rule called WP:DENY that I think is the policy people should be following when dealing with this particular kid. Jeff (talk| ) 00:48, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Hey, Tony. Would you mind to vote on my req? Talk'']] RE: Sorry, I wasn't here yesterday, so I'm replying today. Yes, MrFrench was is JOSHUALEVENBURG. He's not going to give up that easily, I think. We got to have our eyes sharp. Later, T. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I will ask Jeff about that tomorrow, I'm tired right now. And T, we both know that guy's gonna come back, so keep your eyes sharp. Later bro, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 22:49, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Windows 8 Hey, T. I heard you've got Windows 8. Is it any good? I still can't convince my dad we should upgrade from 7 to 8. I heard some old games don't work on 8.Talk'']] RE: Cleanup Yeah, I removed the cleanup because it looks fine now. Thanks, VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 08:53, April 1, 2013 (UTC) MGSV Hey Tony, I'm just wondering; have you watched already the Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain reveal trailer? It looks fuckin' amazing. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Ok ok, I won't spoil you the trailer. But I must admit that was fucking amazing. Best graphics I ever seen in a video game. FACT! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think so. I just hope it will be released on current gen consoles. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Kinda strange to me. The game looks so good I afraid it will burn my PS3! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I think MGS5 will come out in mid 2014, just like MGS4 did 6 years ago. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Typical Hideo Kojima, declaring new games and styles with one hand which amaze everyone on the internet, while masturbating to the confusion and troll feed with another hand. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::BTW is that fire like demon Volgin? Many people think so, but I'm not sure, didn't got a clear image of the guy. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeh, makes sense, although it seems it all in Big Boss's head. BTW they say Ocelot will re-appear, as a man with the character's clothes (in MGS1 and MGS2 only) was seen helping Big Boss. Kinda strange, given the idea Ocelot was not even 40 during the game events (he was born in 1944, the game set in 1983), while the man in the trailer looks much older. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 03:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, at least they went out with bang. And Yeah, it looks like the final Big Boss-Era game. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 03:55, April 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: That's a nice idea. You should ask an Admin though, as the pages are protected and I can't edit them.Talk'']] Thanks I'm fine thanks. I have issued a reasonable warning to the user mentioned. Thanks for reported them. JBanton (Talk | ) 07:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: You must ask Ilan to change the code in MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite. I can't do it since I don't have the rights to edit the page. Also tell him to change the name on the Staff page.Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 15:48, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Please help, man. There's a new user here on GTA Wiki, named "freshkingblaze". He cannot help but create irrelevant pages, asking people to add him on PSN. Please check out his profile, and leave him a warning. That dude is really pissing me off. PerseusDude (talk) 01:49, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Blog post I wasn't insulting you, Tony. I was talking about PerseusDude's attitude. You just said your opinion, and he started calling you a "non-contributing zero". I think you should talk with the admins about his attitude.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''